graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
This article uses material from the "Races " article on the Zodiac Information Repository at Zodiac Dev and is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License . There are currently 13 races for each character slot on Zodiac. Each races determines: aspects of stat growth for a character, the choices of class for that character, and additional, race specific abilities which may be passive or non-passive.' Please note that all essences/the infected vial will NOT reset the character's level on use'. The 13 races are as follows: Human *Starting Race (Though human essence can be bought in the shop) *Gains +1 Strength every 10 levels *Gains +1 Dexterity every 10 levels *Gains +1 Intelligence every 10 levels *Gains +1 Stamina every 15 levels *Poach: Poaches your target, if finished the target within 5 seconds you will receive a Poached Spoils (Rank *) (Rank goes up after getting a number of poaches of that rank). *Versatility: (Passive) Increases experience gained by 5%, and your magical and physical damage is increased by 4%. *Adrenal Rush: (Passive) When your HP drops to 15% or below, you take 30% less damage from all sources for 10 seconds.(30 second cooldown) *May be any class Elf *This race is gained by the use of Elven Essence. *Gains +1 Dexterity every 5 levels *Gains +1 Intelligence every 5 levels *Gains +1 Luck every 10 levels *Nature Affinity: (Passive) Increases Earth Affinity by 10. *Precision: (Passive) Increases the accuracy of all attacks by 15%, critical hit chance by 3%, and critical hit damage by 7% *Plate Splitter: (Active) Your next three physical attacks ignore 100% of your target's armor. *May not be Gladiator. Fairy *This race is gained by the use of Fairy Essence *Gains a +1 in Intelligence every 2 levels *Innate Magic (Passive) Gives a +1 to spell power every 6 levels. *Mana Shield, When activated a shield is created around the user which protects them from attacks by deducing mp instead of hp. When the user runs out of mp the skill automatically stops. *Fairy Glow (Passive) Increases your overall magic defense. *May not be a monk or warrior. Vampire *This race is gained by the use of Vampiric Essence. *Gains +1 Intelligence every 4 levels. *Gains +1 Strength every 3 levels. *Gains 1 Dark Affinity every 6 levels. *Red Feast (Passive) Provides an additional 12% drain. (Damage returned as HP) *Nightstalker (Passive) Gives a boost to movement and damage at night *Culling: (Passive) Increases your desire for blood on low health opponents, increases move speed when targeting an opponent below 30% of their maximum HP. *May not be priest Werewolf/Lupin *This race is gained by the use of Lupin Essence *Gains a +1 Strength every 3 levels *Gains a +1 Dexterity every 4 levelz *Lunar Rise (Passive) grants damage based on how full the moon is scaling from 0% to 10% *Wolven Howl, when activated it unleashes a "wolven howl" which gives increases attack speed buff to the user and any nearby allies. *Slasher: (Passive) Increases damage done by any slashing weapons by 8%. *May not be a Priest, Werewolfs can now be Scout, but only up to level 16. Draconian *This race is gained by the use of Draconian Essence *Gains +1 Strength every 4 levels *Gains +1 Stamina every 3 levels *Can become god class *Heat Affinity: (Passive) Increases Fire Affinity by 10. *Hardened Scales: (Passive) Gives 7% protection against physical attacks. *Ignite Scales: Ignites your scales causing attacks against you to be reflected as a burn. *May be any class. Daemon *This race is gained by the use of Demonic Essence. *Gains +1 Intelligence every 5 levels. *Gains +1 Strength every 5 levels. *Gains +1 Stamina every 5 levels. *Shade Affinity: (Passive) Increases Dark Affinity by 10. *Abyssal Screech: (Active) Debuffs all enemies within range increasing the damage they take by 5% for 5 seconds. *Demonic Windrunner: (Active) When used it increases the user's overall haste. *May not be a Priest or Monk Goblin *This race is gained by the use of Goblin Essence *Gains +1 strength for every 3 levels *Gains +1 stamina for every 4 levels *Smasher (Passive) Increases any damage you deal with fists, maces, axes, chainmaces, staves, and guitars by 7% *Battle Shriek (Active) when activated the user releases a "shriek" reduces enemies' offensive capabilities. *Greedy: Reduces duration of disarms by 20%. *May not be a scout or mage Naiad *This race is gained by use of Aqueous Essence *Gains +1 Intelligence every 5 levels *Gains +1 Dexterity every 5 levels *Gains +1 Strength every 5 levels *Piercer (Passive) Increases armor ignore with piercing weapons (such as katars, spears, and bows) by 10% *Cold Affinity (Passive) Increases Water Affinity by 10. Increases swimming speed by 20%. *Drown (Active) - Targeted silence that lasts 3 seconds and deals a bit of damage. *May be any class Puppin *This race is gained by use of Puppin Essence. (Puppin Essence is also required for the Avenger class) *Gains +1 Dexterity every 3 levels. *Gains +1 Intelligence every 4 levels. *Crafty (Passive) Raises dodge rate by 5% and lowers duration of incoming controlling effects by 20% *Ruse (Active) when activated you temporarily increase your chance to dodge by 30% *Gale Affinity (Passive) Increases Wind Affinity by 10. *May not be Dark Knight. Pumpkin *This race is gained by use of Pumpkin Essence. *Gains 1 Dark Affinity every 6 levels. *1 Strength every 3 levels (20 at lv. 60) *1 Intelligence every 3 levels (20 at lv. 60) *1 Luck every 6 levels (10 at lv. 60) *1 Dexterity every 2 levels (30 at lv. 60) *1 Stamina every 3 levels (20 at lv. 60) *Pumpkin Shooter, a dark affinity fireball attack *May not be Monk, Paladin, or Ninja Stygian *This race is gained by use of Stygian Essence *Gains +1 Strength every 5 levels *Gains +1 Dexterity every 5 levels *Gains +1 Intelligence every 5 levels *Sanction of Oblivion, When cast it increases the user's ability to deal physical damage by 7%. It also increases spell power by 7%. When in a party it increases the ally's physical damage and spell power by 3%. *Damning Touch (Passive) Each time you physically attack, you place a debuff on the target for one second, which steals the next form of healing from the opponent and converts 40% of it into a self-heal. *Ethereal Form, when used you shed your physical skin temporarily, becoming immune to physical damage. Breaks upon any attack or spell made by the user, and Ethereal Form breaks after taking physical damage five times. Undead *This race is gained by the use of Infected Vials. *Gains +1 Strength every 2 levels *Gains +1 Stamina every 4 levels *Loses -1 Intelligence every 2.5 levels *Cannibalize (Active) when used on a corpse the user gains hp. If the user gains enough hp they also gain a speed buff. If the corpse is a player that player will have a random chance of obtaining an infected vial every time it is used. There is a 20 second cooldown and the undead must be locked on to their target before cannibalizing. Also cannibalizing of other players may not occur in dungeons. *Eternal March (Passive) - Your eternal undeath allows you to ressurect yourself after defeat. *Relentless (Passive) - Increases your damage as your grow weaker, ranging from 3.3%-10% Seraphim *This Race is Gained by use of Seraphic Artifact *Gains +1 intelligence every 3 levels. *Gains +1 strength every 4 levels. *Ascendance: Lowers cooldowns by 15%. *Radiance: Increases Light Affinity by 10. *Seraphic Flight: Ascends your being into the heavens, preventing any form of harm becoming of you. * May not be Necromancer or Gladiator Taelef * This race is gained by use of Flourishing Crystal. * Gains +1 Dexterity every 6 levels * Gains +1 Intelligence every 4 levels * Gains +1 Luck every 6 levels. * Aromatherapy: (Active) Places a small area-of-effect around the caster which cleanses everyone within its radius. Each player affected outside of the caster is slowed and pacified for a moment, or until they take damage. Pacify prevents any spell from being casted, or being able to attack. * Photosynthesis: (Passive) Grants HP and MP regeneration during the day. Standing still slowly increases the effect. * Abundant Growth: (Passive) Increases the potency of your heals by 7%.